nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 4
NoDQ Eastern Episode 4 is the eighth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-third episode overall. Matches Mr. Clean v Batman Mr. Clean awaits Batman’s arrival but Batman surprises Mr. Clean by attacking Mr. Clean from behind with a chair. Batman thrusts his shoulders into Mr. Clean’s midsection against the turnbuckle. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Batman gives Mr. Clean a DDT and locks in a rear chinlock then a side headlock. Batman gives Mr. Clean a flapjack and follows up with a front dropkick then a series of spinning heel kicks. Batman gives Mr. Clean the Batman Blockbuster and follows up with the Gotham City Drop. Batman pins Mr. Clean for an easy 3-count and revenge. Winner: Batman After the match, the Joker arrives and kicks Batman in the crotch before laughing maniacally. Superman arrives to make the save then gives Mr. Clean a Speeding Bullet for good measure before he and Batman both stare down the Joker. T-1000 v Lex Luger The two men enter a Test of Strength with Lex Luger coming out on top. He gives T-1000 a military press drop before flexing to taunt his opponent. Luger gives T-1000 a clothesline before T-1000 fights back with a headlock takedown and inverted atomic drop and low blow before punching Luger repeatedly in the back of the head. Luger gives T-1000 a suplex and an atomic drop. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luger applies an abdominal stretch but T-1000 gets free. Luger applies the move once more but T-1000 again gets out of it. Luger gives T-1000 a headlock and another military press slam. Luger picks T-1000 up and puts him in the Torture Rack. T-1000 submits. Winner: Lex Luger The Terminator v Superman – No DQ Match During Superman’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces two matches for the next episode, pitting Leatherface and Freddy Krueger against Lex Luger and Sting and Superman against Hakushi for the third entry into the NoDQ International Championship match. The two enter a test of strength with the Terminator coming out on top and turning it into a bridging pin, but Superman kicks out before a 1-count. Superman gets Terminator tied up in the ropes and punches him repeatedly before diving at him with a double axe handle, knocking him to the outside, where Superman leaps onto Terminator with a corkscrew plancha, following up with a jawbreaker. The Terminator fights back with a clothesline before standing on Superman’s face. On commentary, Bobby announces that Mr. Clean will face Freddy Krueger for the NoDQ CAW Championship by way of apology for what happened to Mr. Clean earlier that night. The Terminator clutches Superman and headbutts him repeatedly. The Terminator delivers a powerslam to Superman but Superman fights back with a headscissors before punches Terminator in the back of the head repeatedly, then bodyslamming Terminator on the entrance ramp. Terminator DDTs Superman on the ramp and applies a fujiwara armbar. The Terminator gives Superman a double-arm DDT, followed up by a front fallaway slam and a neckbreaker. The Terminator gives Superman a sidewalk slam before Irish whipping Superman into the guard rail. Superman gives Terminator a shoulder block and Irish whips Terminator back into the ring. Superman attempts a guillotine legdrop but misses. Superman gives Terminator a windup punch. Terminator fights back with a DDT. Terminator motions for the Terminator Clothesline but Superman fights off the attempt. Terminator gives Superman a shoulderbreaker and pins Superman for a 2-count. Superman gives the Terminator a sitdown crucifix powerbomb but only gets a 2-count. Terminator blocks a punch from Superman and fights back with a big boot. Superman gives the Terminator a Russian leg sweep. The Terminator attempts a big boot but Superman counters with a punch. Terminator swipes Superman and attempts a Running Diving Shoulder Block but Superman dodges and fires back with an S-5. Superman covers the Terminator but fails to spot Mr. Clean entering the ring with a steel chair- Mr. Clean strikes Superman to break up the cover and then gives Superman the Magic Eraser before leaving. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator gets to his feet and covers Superman. Superman kicks out at a 2-count. The Terminator suplexes Superman and delivers a Terminator Clothesline. The Terminator covers Superman for the win to keep his job. Enraged, Bobby throws down his commentary headset. Winner: The Terminator Debuts * The Joker * Lex Luger Category:Season 5